the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminata
Introduction The Luminata are a spiritual sect of angels who seek to understand themselves individually and angelkind as a whole. About Species * Angels Location / Habitat * Lumia: stronghold of the Luminata ** Exterior: formed of thousands of small sand colored bricks that blended into the landscape, it is a sprawling stronghold with myriad pathways and sections that flowed into one another. Has two domes far apart, one looked like glass, the other opaque. ** Interior: Ceilings are relatively low for an angelic dwelling. The walls have a seamless sameness that can deceive the eye and fool the mind, doors set into the walls are identical. Impressions of fine delicate patterns cover the walls, ceiling, and floor. * Morocco Goals * The Search for Luminescence ** To understand themselves individually ** To understand angelkind as a whole ** To discover who and what we are in the greater scheme of the universe, and to accept whatever answer may come ** To gain a purity of soul that leaves them with no earthly questions * They seek to gather wisdom and collect it in their archives * They collect greatest works of art belonging to angelkind and store them in The Gallery. * They gather knowledge and keep it in the Repository of Knowledge. Motto Beauty and peace in luminescence Members * Luminata: leader of the sect ** Gian: had been the Luminata for the last 400 years, removed from position, imprisoned by Raphael * Members: ** Reed: a scholar, disappeared 2 millennia before Raphael's birth ** Natal: an artist ** Ibrahim: joined the Luminata 5 years ago, former scholar in Neha's court, 2,200 years old * Former Members: ** Remus: thought to have been kicked out but he says he left willingly, implies he could go back ** Gervais: executed by the Cadre ** Donael: powerful enough to be the Luminata, banished by Cadre from Lumia, 9,000 years old ** Laric: called Stillness by his brothers, former healer's apprentice, was allowed to join despite not being 1000 years old because he didn't seek luminescence but sought sanctuary from the world Rules * An angel must be at least 1000 years old before he can become a member * They take no lovers * They participate in no wars * Their members sever all blood ties when they become Luminata * They are to call a meeting of The Cadre should a certain span of time pass with no sighting of an archangel. The span of time required has never been specified * They are meant to rotate leadership through their membership every five decades * The Luminata is a brotherhood although this isn't commonly known to outsiders Character / Traits * Once believed to be the only group impartial enough to be entrusted with the task of calling a meeting of The Cadre should a certain situation arise * A perfect neutral body * By dint of their spiritual quest, the Luminata have no earthly ties and no loyalties beyond their quest for luminescence * They have given up temptation but their version of giving up temptation is the comfortable immortal version rather than the austere mortal one * They practice a form of martial art using a stick called Contemplation Physical Description * They move with grace and contained strength * They wear golden brown hooded robes, divided into three sections at the back, that cover their entire body including their wings